Past and Present
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Kishi is the apprentice of Jack, known enemy of Aku, when he runs into a agent of his enemy, he and Jack must decide if she can be trusted. rated m for extreme violence, death, dark themes and some curses. OC X Ashi. 1 chapter a week on Saturday or Sunday. Next final chapter 1000-1200. On hold until further notice, sorry!
1. Appentice and Teacher

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back for another story, this one about Samurai Jack. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own Sa, Genndy Tartakovsky, Warner bros, and Adult swim does.**

Two figures walked towards the bombed -out shell of a city, one figure wore a metallic, almost mechanical suit of armor that wore an Oni like last and had a sword on his hip. The other was almost impossible to recognize without his signature weapon but the boy with him knew the man well as he spoke.

"Master, are you sure-…" The other figure cut the boy off.

"No, Kishi, I do not require assistance. Your training isn't done yet and I do not want Aku to find out about you." The boy bowed in respect.

"Yes, Master Jack, I will wait for your word then." Jack nodded and walked further into the city as Kishi looked down at the sword on his waist.

"Blasted servants of Aku, destroying everything right with the world."

The boy, no more then 19, looked around the city, everything he saw reminded him of his past, from the burned-out buildings to the lifeless bodies on the floor. Kishi resisted the urge to grab his weapon and rush into the city with his teacher to destroy whatever foul creature Aku had sent to the city and that caused such a massacre.

"I cannot believe the coward hasn't been seen since the time portals were destroyed, monster must think that Jack would have expired from old age before I crossed paths with his tormenter." Kishi spoke before noticing an explosion in the town and looking at it before sighing.

"Old man is going to kill me for this…" Kishi said before he shot a grappling hook into a building from his wrist before it yanked him into the air as he drew his sword and then flicked a switch on the hilt which turned it into a sniper like gun.

"Good thing swords are modifiable in this time period," Kishi said as he looked through the scope of the weapon to see Jack struggling against a machine wielding a flute and using it to animate pieces of the buildings into becoming a golem with which to kill his teacher with.

"Not on my watch, junk heap." Kishi tensed to fire before his teacher lashed out at the robot with his lance.

"Blast it." Kishi cursed under his mask as he continued trying to shoot the machine and not his teacher as the fight went on and Jack was forced on the defensive after destroying the machine's flute and using scatting to animate his sword to attack Jack.

"Junk heap stay still!" Kishi fired a round that bounced off the sword and ripped a line up the machine's jacket.

"What?" The robot, which Kishi's mask identified as Scaramoush growled out as he continued scatting and attacking jack with his blade before hitting Jack with a tuning fork like blade.

"Blasted machine." Kishi said as he felt his teacher look at him before whispering an apology under his breath. Kishi watched as Scaramoush gloated before being wounded by one of Jack's remaining knifes as Jack used the machine's own sword to cleave him in half before looking up at his apprentice.

"Kishi, a word." Kishi cursed before leaping down and landing in a roll at his teacher's feet.

"I told you to stay outside the city." Kishi nodded before answering, choosing his words carefully.

"You were having another episode, I thought you required my help." Jack sighed before speaking.

"I thank you for your concern, Kishi, but we could have been in trouble if you distracted me and not him with that shot, we can't risk Aku finding anything out yet." Kishi bowed his head.

"Sorry, Master." Jack put a hand on his apprentice's shoulder.

"I only am cold because I am looking out for you." Kishi nodded before looking out at the city.

"We should get going, Aku will send someone here because of that call." Jack nodded and mounted his motorcycle as Kishi raced next to the bike, his armor enhancing his speed enough to keep up as he followed his teacher away from the city.

Author notes

 **Ok, for anyone who is going to ask about grammar, yes, I know I am not the best at it. I try my hardest to iron out what I can in my writing. I had the idea for this after watching the latest Samurai Jack episode (damn April Fool's joke.) I will be posting a longer chapter next Saturday based on the second episode of this. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Battle in the Snow

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Past and Present. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Samurai Jack, Genny Tartakovsky, Adult Swim and Warner bros do.**

Kishi leapt onto the top of a hill as he watched Jack destroy a massive Beatle bot before sighing.

"Aku still thinks that we have the sword, that monster must never find out the truth." The boy waited for Jack to get onto his motorcycle before using the enhanced speed his armor gave him to race through the trees alongside his teacher.

Neither of them noticed the tripwire.

Kishi flew back, his armor stopping the blow before he leapt out of the way of a rain of attacks.

"Ambush!?" Kishi cried out as he looked over to see that Jack had been ravaged by the attacks and retreated as he used explosives to cover his retreat.

"Blast it." Kishi whispered as he turned his sword into its sniper form once more and took aim, the warriors that had attacked Jack seem more interested in Jack then killing him.

"Your mistake." Kishi whispered as he took aim at the warrior with the Kusarigama, he watched as the heard the bullet too late and fell.

"Guess none of you were prepared for an apprentice." Kishi growled under his mask as the 7 assassins turned before Jack sprinted towards the temple.

"Leave him to me, sisters, kill the Samurai!" The 6 other sisters nodded as they rushed in.

"You're not laying a damn hand on him, you want him, you go through me, princess." Kishi spat as the warrior, which Kishi could see was female twirled her weapon.

"Traitor to Aku! The Daughters of Aku will end you!" Kishi and the daughter leapt at each other as the rain poured down on each other.

Jack ran, he saw his apprentice facing one of the attacks and ran.

"His death will be just another failure for you to live with." The ghostly version of himself all but screamed as Jack fled deeper inside.

"He will prevail, I trained him." And with that Jack looked for a place to hide.

The daughter slammed into the tree, she growled, she had been trained for killing the Samurai. Kishi noted that their moves were based around countering moves from an experienced warrior.

'They were trained to fight Jack, they didn't expect an apprentice.'

Kishi thought as he kept the warrior on the defense with his sword as he transformed it back between rifle and sword to keep the assassin guessing. Kishi wasn't as skilled as he teacher, he wasn't even in the same league, but one thing he did well was improvise, something the daughter didn't have much experience with. He aimed a bullet at the girl as she dodged it by leaping off the tree before Kishi bashed her backwards with the hilt of his blade.

"Your good, but you can't fight me and win, you're not trained for me, princess." Kishi taunted as the daughter growled and round house kicked him into a tree.

"Blasted fool, you serve our enemy, you must die!" Kishi blocked the chain weapon with his blade.

"Your one to talk, my master is more skilled then all of your sisters combined!" Kishi dodged the sickle chain as it cut into a tree behind him. He leapt over the blow as the girl retreated into the trees.

"There isn't a place you can run to, lady!" Kishi leapt up before transforming his weapon.

"Your weapon won't save you." Kishi grinned as he looked at his weapon.

"Want to bet?" He fired the weapon at the tree.

A sonic blaster.

The Assassin screamed as her ears ached and the tree branch snapped, she tumbled into the snow.

"Aw, too much?" The Girl wrapped her weapon around Kishi's waist.

"Crud." Kishi cursed as he tumbled into the snow before recovering and firing the sonic cannon again as the girl climbed to her feet, she lost her balance from the shock wave as Kishi turned the sword into its blade form once more.

"Your good, just not good at improvised fighting." Kishi said as the girl stabbed at him with a Kunai before he caught the dagger before it left her hand by grabbing her wrist.

"Who do you work for, why did Aku send you?" Kishi questioned as the girl kicked at him only to hiss as the kick bounced off his armor.

"Snake! We were given blessings by Aku himself to hunt down and burn out the Samurai that corrupts the perfection of this land!" Kishi was about to respond when the temple exploded.

"Jack!" Kishi cried before another voice cut him off, barely hearable from the temple.

"Ashi, we are trapped!" Kishi turned to the girl as she flipped out of his reach.

"Your blood will paint the ground." Kishi growled as she reached for a smoke bomb.

"Oh, no you don't!" He tossed one of his few trackers which landed on the girl he now known as Ashi, the tracker attacked to her neck as she disappeared. Kishi fired a grappling hook from his armor as he was pulled towards the river.

"Alright, Ashi, I guess it's a race to find Jack before you and your sisters do." He fished out a blade from the water.

"Scaramoush's tuning fork dagger." He looked up in time to see the rubble blocking the temple be destroyed as the daughters dragged out a girl dressed in their attire and with a visible slit throat.

"Looks like the old man killed one." Ashi looked up and spotted him as she and her sisters leapt away, Ashi's masked eyes never leaving Kishi's masked eyes.

"Alright then, it's going to be a race." Kishi activated the bio tracker in his mask as he vanished into the forest.

"She's good, maybe even as good as Jack, but the way she handled fighting me? She wasn't ready for a fighter who thinks and fights differently." Kishi took that advantage to heart as he raced to find his master before Ashi and her siblings did.

Author notes

 **Wow, over 200 views 13 follows and 15 favorites after one chapter!? Thanks guys, I had no idea how this story would be before I posted it but you guys make me happy to write this. Anyway, Kishi was able to fight Ashi due to her training, she was trained to kill Jack, the High Priestess didn't know about Kishi, she didn't train Ashi for improvised fighting like Kishi uses. I also wanted to have somewhat of a short fight because I think the events of the episode happened in 20 minutes? Anyway, next chapter will be either tomorrow or next Friday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Duel to the death

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Past and Present. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Samurai Jack, Warner bros, Adult Swim and Genndy Tartakovsky do.**

Kishi ran through the trees, he had been careful to stay hidden despite Ashi and her sisters attempts to use him to find Jack.

"She's better than me, but she wasn't trained to kill me." Kishi said as he looked at a trail of blood in the water.

"I will find him before you do, princess." Kishi said before following the trail of blood. His ribs still ached through his armor, Kishi knew that the girl would be his toughest opponent yet.

Ashi growled under her mask, she had been disgraced in battle against what she had now known as a mere apprentice of the Samurai, she growled, the warrior had taunted her, defeated her, her honor could only be restored by killing the Samurai and his follower.

She vowed not to fall to his tricks again, he was hers to kill and hers alone.

It took Kishi three days of following blood and staying out of sight to track his teacher.

Kishi kneed down and looked at a trig that had been stained with blood.

"Old man came through here…. It is going to take a lot more than a Kunai to the rib to kill him." Kishi could tell from the blood that the weapon had to be a dagger, if there was one thing Kishi knew besides tech, it was weapons. He continued forward, undaunted, the blood had dried, the sisters were busy looking at a Stagg. He heard voices, Jack and one of the sisters speaking, he understood the words from a tale Jack had told him while they traveled for ten years.

Kishi looked up as he heard what he could only know as a spear hit a body, he leapt through the bushes.

And tackled Ashi as the two rolled down the snowy hill. 3 of her sisters prepared to jump down so that they could kill Kishi quickly and then finish their main target.

"YOU!" Ashi yelled as she flipped onto her feet and twirled her Kusarigama.

"Miss me, princess?" Kishi asked before he climbed to his feet.

"NO, KILL THE SAMURAI, HE IS MINE TO KILL!" Ashi screamed as she swung the weapon hard enough the shatter a tree as Kishi dodged it and turned his weapon into a machine gun and fired as Ashi leapt off a tree and dodged the bullets.

"Good, you're learning tricks."

"I will cut your head from your body, traitorous worm!" Kishi's calm and joking attitude melted away as a fire or anger and hate consumed him. Kishi growled like an angry wolf and caught her Kusarigama as the chain sickle wrapped around his armored hand.

"Your calling me a traitor!?" Kishi fired endlessly into the tree as it fell and knocked Ashi down to earth.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" Kishi roared as he lunged, the two slashed at each other, Kishi aiming sword stabs and bursts of gunfire at the assassin and Ashi trying to strange the apprentice, her Kusarigama wrapped around Kishi's throat.

"Die." Kishi headbutted her back.

"You first, princess." Ashi growled like a being gone mad.

"You insulted me for the last time!" Kishi turned his weapon into its sword form and took out the sonic tuning form dagger from Scaramoush.

"Bring it!" Kishi and Ashi slashed at each other, punches and kicks, slashes and bursts of gunfire, Kishi could hear the sounds of Jack fighting and possibly killing the other siblings, he didn't care.

Ashi's death was the only thing he wanted at the moment.

"Your sisters are falling, you're not going to win!" Ashi roared and swung a kick that Kishi dodged before turning.

And using the momentum to swing a hammer fist that shattered her mask and knocked her off her feet.

"DAMN YOU BOTH!" Ashi, screamed as she kicked at Kishi, sending him crashing into a tree and bringing the tree down on him. She growled, she wanted to rip his head from his body, to strangle him and look him in the eye as he died.

She turned and rushed away, to find Jack, before the 2 remaining sisters that still stood could fall. Kishi watched as she ran in cold, pure, fury.

"COME BACK AND FIGHT ME!" Kishi roared as he struggled to lift the tree off him, even with his armor and strength from 10 years of training, he struggled before with a roar he tossed the tree off him and he claimed his sword and the dagger before rushing after the assassin.

'She dares to call me a traitor!? She knows nothing of what I had suffered from 10 years ago!' Kishi screamed in his head, he had gone from laid back and somewhat depressed from the events of then to burning rage, Ashi had insulted his past with her speak.

'Ashi will die' Kishi thought as he smashed through a tree, the adrenaline in his body and the rage in his head blinding him to any pain at the moment.

Kishi arrived at the log just in time to see Ashi and her two remaining sisters fighting Jack. He could see the bodies of 3 of the daughters in the snow, one impaled by a sword, two others impaled by spears. Kishi looked up as his teacher punched one of the daughters hard enough to snap her neck as her head twisted around her body, another was killed as Jack dodged her spear before tossing her off the cliff, her head cracking as she smashed into the rocks.

"Ashi." Kishi hissed as he noticed the final assassin attack Jack, Kishi considered shooting the chain in half but dismissed it, the fall may kill his teacher. Kishi prepared to rush in before Jack subdued the girl, Kishi didn't need the tech in his mask to tell him of the propaganda that Ashi was screeching at him, half in response to her disgrace once again, the other the result of a nervous breakdown, something Kishi was familiar with, personally in more than one way.

Jack released her as she fell into the chasm.

"Ah, Kishi, glad to see your alive." Kishi bowed in respect.

"Glad to see you are good without my help." Jack smiled.

"Yes, well, now we need to get moving, there is much to d-…" He was cut off as the log snapped and dropped him into the chasm.

"Jack!" Kishi leapt off the ledge with no care for his life, he had lost one family already.

He would be damned if he lost another.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done. I just want to say, thanks guys, thanks! You guys have been nothing but positive and supportive since I started to write this, I am more than happy to write this, both because of my love for this show and also because of your support. Anyway, Kishi lost his cool on Ashi, he doesn't lose his cool easily, Kishi has a very touchy past as you will see in the next episode and you will see why next chapter. Also, Ashi going into a killing obsession with Kishi and being the one to personally end his life? That I made her want for three reasons.**

 **She was raised to consider losing as failure, Kishi beating her is failure.**

 **In what I think, Ashi was raised as akin to Kunoichi, a female Ninja, she wanted to kill Kishi to restore her honor.**

 **Due to her temper from what I saw, her losing wasn't something she took easy.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if there is anything I can do to make this chapter better, let me know. Lighting wolf out!**


	4. Belly of the Beast

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Past and Present. Enjoy the 1900-word chapter. I don't own Samurai Jack, Warner Bros, Adult Swim and Genndy Tartakovsky do**.

Kishi slammed into the snow like a cannon ball, armor protecting him and his rage forgotten like leaves in the wind as he walked over and noticed Jack screaming at a mass of ravens, he was about to go over and snap his teacher out of it before noticing that Ashi had fallen into the chasm.

"Pain in the a-…" Jack cut off Kishi from cursing before a Kusarigama swung at Jack as Jack moved faster than Kishi could blink and tied up the assassin with her own weapon. Kishi once again remembered his anger.

"Your dead meat for what you said before!"

"No!" Jack knocked Kishi's aim to the side as the bullets slammed into a tree.

"She insulted my past, she doesn't know the suffering I had to endure!"

Ashi watched as Kishi and Jack yelled back and forth about her before the ground erupted.

"Lovely." Kishi huffed as he touched a button on his wrist and jet boots slowed his fall as he looked down and saw Jack get slashed across the back.

"Hang on, I'm coming sen-." He was cut off by a tree smashing into his back and sending him tumbling into the beast as well.

"Ow." Kishi muttered as he climbed to his feet and looked around, he, Jack and Ashi were inside of a massive monster, that much he knew.

Getting out was something he didn't.

Ashi laughed and giggled in delight, knowing that her enemies would perish inside of the beast and her purpose was bullied.

"Can I shoot her now?" Kishi muttered again as he heard a noise as a row of parasitic monsters stormed down after the warriors.

"Kishi, guard her." Kishi slumped in barely contained annoyance.

"Yes, sensei." Jack rushed at the monsters as Ashi kicked at both him and Kishi.

"Ok, now I want to kill her!" Kishi grabbed one of the monsters before cutting it in half and using the remains to shield himself from the girl as the sickle on her weapon cut open an artery in the remains and covered her face in blood, Kishi launched before a claw launched him and her growled as he changed his sword into a shotgun like weapon and fired, mowing down dozens of the creatures before he heard Jack call out another order.

"Kishi, let me grab her and lets g-…" Kishi responded as he flipped over and cut down the creatures around the assassin.

"No, I'll carry her, you're the teacher, I can handle my temper." He dove and hooked the chains around his armored back as he ran.

"Even if she does annoy me to the point of wanting to end her…" Kishi muttered so low not even Ashi could hear it as he followed his teacher up the walls.

"Blasted parasite!" Ashi yelled as Kishi signed.

"Thank you for carrying a lady, it is very chivalrous." Kishi huffed under his mask as he didn't need to look to notice the smile on his teacher's face.

"Very funny, old man, very funny." Kishi followed his teacher into the bowels of the beast.

1 hour later

"Put her down and rest." Kishi put Ashi down before staring at his teacher.

"I don't rest, Jack, you know that." Jack sighed, he knew that sooner or later, the teens would be trying to kill each other. That, combined with Kishi's stubborn personality worried him as he walked away to meditate.

"Your master is insane." Ashi said as she woke up.

"Your one to talk." Kishi muttered back, the scanners and advanced hearing equipment in his armor picking up Jack talking to himself…. For the 60th time as Kishi could count.

"I should probably go snap him out of…. What is that noise?" A claw grabbed Ashi and hauled her into the shadows.

"Hey!" Kishi said as he climbed up after the girl. Jack snapped off a branch that resembled a mace like weapon before Kishi fell back down, Ashi on his back and his sword impaled in the creature.

"What?" Kishi asked as Jack looked at his student in mild shock before he smiled.

"Nothing, let's keep going." Kishi could guess what he was smirking at.

"Don't think this means I like you just because I saved your life." Ashi looked at the masked warrior with hate.

"It would have been better to let that monster kill me and digest me into waste then let my honor be stained once again." Kishi rolled his eyes.

"Your welcome."

2 hours later.

Kishi's eyes twitched as he put up with Ashi's rants and insults as he and Jack made their way through the beast before Kishi snapped.

"ENOUGH!" Kishi tore the chains from his back and sat down the girl on a stool like lump.

"Kishi..." Jack was about to cut in before Kishi looked at the man straight on.

"NO! I'VE HAD TO PUT UP HER RANTS SINCE WE GOT HERE, I NEED TO GET THIS OFF MY CHEST BEFORE I SNAP!" Jack was about to scold his apprentice when Ashi cut him off.

"Traitor to Aku!" Kishi whirled around on the girl, pure raw hatred in his stance.

"I am not a traitor!" Ashi cut him off.

"Like I would believe anything from a demon." Kishi reached up and unlatched the mask/helmet form his head as the armor hissed steam as it allowed him to lift off the helmet.

"Do I look like a monster now?" Ashi could see blue jade eyes staring back at her, Kishi also had a scar under one eye on his cheek and spiky black hair, but he looked otherwise like a normal teen.

"I lost everything to that monster you worship so much! My home, my parents and brother, my tribe and people! I lost all that when I was 9! You want to know why?! Aku killed us simply to prove he could do it ten years ago, Jack is the only reason I am still alive and the only survivor of that massacre! we were innocent, we didn't do anything to him and he slaughtered us just to show that he could, so don't you dare pretend that that monster from hell is a god!" Kishi put the mask back on his face as Ashi was silent as he put her back on his back and followed Jack deeper into the beast.

"Now what?" A hail of needle like objects fell onto Jack and Ashi, they bounced off the armor harmlessly as Kishi followed Jack into a cave like part of the beast.

"Well… That happened." Kishi looked at Jack before setting Ashi down as Jack motioned for him to do.

"I will get the needles out, you…" Kishi shook his head.

"I don't need rest, I'm fine." Jack sighed as Kishi walked out of the cave and cracked his back and arms, the fighting had hurt his back and the armor didn't help. Kishi sighed and sat on the floor before closing his eyes.

"He is never going to let me hear the end of this." Kishi said as he slept for a half hour.

"Good to see your rested." Kishi groaned and walked over before picking up Ashi.

"Don't rub it in, sensei." He followed Jack as they hid against the wall from a centipede like creature before it turned and Kishi killed it with a shot from his weapon.

Jack noticed the plates on the ground and began to put them on as armor.

"I like the back fur." Ashi cut in as Kishi rolled his eyes under his mask.

"You look Hideous." Jack never lost his smile as he responded.

"Hideous is a compliment come from you, thank you." Ashi rolled her eyes as she turned her head around Kishi's neck to notice the apprentice face palming.

They agreed on something at least.

Kishi followed Jack to a wall with a hole at the top.

"We must climb." Kishi nodded and began to climb, his armor making him slower than his teacher as he followed.

Jack watched as Ashi lurched forward and knocked the duo 50 feet down.

"Ok, if you do that again, I am letting go and we can both die, then you won't have killed Jack and you're be dead, double failure from your cult!" Ashi was stunned before Kishi spoke up.

"I heard you talking from the other side of the river before you ask." Kishi leapt up and landed outside of the hole. Kishi and Ashi gasped as they looked around to see Jack took off a piece of the plates and dropped it in a pile of muck as it burned.

"Use the flying creatures." Kishi shook his head.

"Too heavy, I will try though." Kishi activated the grappling hook and flew onto one of the beasts a glowing dragon like beast chomped at them.

"Kishi!" Jack leapt as high as he could onto one of the creatures and then kicked off it as Kishi leapt onto a jellyfish like monster and sunk into it as the dragon turned its rage onto Jack.

"He won't make it." Ashi gasped for air after the words left her mouth as the jellyfish floated up.

"He will." Jack leapt onto the beast as Kishi looked down to see the creatures popping in the light.

"Crud." Kishi nearly fell before he kicked off the wall as Jack jumped off him to get out as Kishi followed, the impact shattering Ashi's weapon.

"Oh, wait, this armor can't swim-…." Kishi and Ashi fell into the water as Jack looked down and swam under to get Ashi, he shook his head in sadness at the apparent death of Kishi.

"I failed another." Jack watched at the water erupted and Kishi walked under it to the island.

"I really need better armor."

Kishi collapsed as Jack carried Ashi onto the island and then sat down to meditate. Kishi stood up as he noticed Ashi reaching for the sickle remain of her Kusarigama. She looked up to see Kishi reaching for his blade, shaking his head, she turned as a ladybug flew past and reminded her of her past as it flew onto Kishi. The warrior laughed and gently allowed it to climb onto his helmet before it flew to Jack and crawled up his arm before flying away. Ashi dropped the weapon before Kishi picked it up and moved his hand to the leg of his armor as he pulled something out of it before pressing a button that turned a part of his wrist armor into a blowtorch.

"What are you do…" Ashi watched as Kishi used the chain to rebuild the part of the weapon that shattered as he picked an iron like spiked ball from his armor and used the blow torch to wield it to the other end as he twirled the chain around, testing its strength before offering it back to Ashi.

"I don't like broken weapons." Ashi was silent as Kishi walked back and sat next to Jack, tired.

She smiled as she put the chain sickle back on her waist, taking the offering as a sign of trust and friendship, Kishi took off his mask and smiled at her before closing his eyes and passing out as he yawned and dreamed of life before Aku's attack

Author notes

 **Phew, this took a while… Anyway, sorry about the other note that went on for a while, I will keep this short.**

 **Kishi is an orphan as he said, he will explain more next chapter, there will be a few more chapters that don't follow the episodes before getting back on track… Also, yes, I know about Ashi's 'bodysuit' I do plan to work that into the story but not in a way you guys will see coming. Next chapter will be on Thursday. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	5. Wounds of the Past

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Past and Present. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own SJ, Adult Swim, Warner Bros and Genndy Tartakovsky do.**

Ashi turned as she looked up at the stars only to see Kishi looking at them as well. His armor had electronic blue dragon symbols on the arms, the helmet despite the fearsome appearance, had icy blue lenses for the eyes.

"Can't sleep? I can't either." Kishi said, not looking at the assassin and instead at the stars.

"I am just…. Thinking." Kishi nodded before speaking again.

"My mother used to tell me stories you know, about the stars. Said that heroes and warriors made them to protect us from evil…. I wish that was true." Ashi could see that Kishi was like her in a way, he carried himself like he had no other purpose then to be a warrior.

"Tell me about them." Kishi looked at Ashi in confusion.

"Tell you about what? Oh…. It isn't a very happy tale." He turned on a holographic viewer that showed a village and a child Ashi could guess was Kishi.

"I was a child, my village was pure, untainted, my father was one of the best weapon makers on the planet…. And then he came." The image turned into beetle drones and dozens of Aku's soldiers as Ashi could see a massively tall figure burning everything with beams from his eyes and laughing the entire time.

"Aku?" Kishi nodded.

"That monster slaughtered them all, I passed out from my wounds, I thought for sure I would die…. And then he came." Ashi looked at Jack who still was asleep.

"Jack." Kishi nodded as the hologram showed Jack effortlessly destroying the beetle drones.

"He chased away them all, Aku ran because he still thought Jack had his sword… I had a choice to join him or walk away…. I joined, as his apprentice and weapon." Ashi could see the pain in Kishi's stance as the warrior removed his helmet.

"You see yourself as nothing but a weapon." Kishi shrugged.

"I don't have anything left to fight for or care about but revenge, why should I care if I die if no one but Jack cares about my life?" Ashi was heartbroken as the apprentice turned to walk away.

"I care about your life, no one should suffer as much…. Your armor is made from…" Kishi realized what the question was and nodded.

"Yes, from what is left of the metals in my village." He took out a token.

"My family crest." Kishi turned and smiled.

"Thanks… Least someone else cares about my life." Ashi didn't yet believe the words of Jack but Kishi was a mere apprentice, she didn't see any reason he would hide knowledge from her.

Jack woke up to see Kishi and Ashi siting near one another and he laughed.

"What's so funny, old man? Can't two people sit and not be mocked?" Jack recognized the mocking tone before looking at the shore.

"We need to go." Kishi waved his hand.

"I am taking my own way, you take yours and I'll meet you on the shore." Jack watched as Kishi activated the rocket boots on his armor and flew towards the shore.

"We need to go." Kishi landed on the shore and laughed as his teacher and Ashi rode a sea dragon to the shore, he couldn't hear what Jack was saying but he laughed at the crazy decision of his teacher.

"What's so funny?" Kishi laughed some more.

"Really haven't changed, old man." Jack turned to look at the starry sky.

"You should rest." Ashi was angered by this.

"You said you would show me how Aku lies, the only lies I have heard are you breaking your promise! At least your apprentice was honest from what I sensed!"

Kishi sighed and began to sit cross legged.

"I will show you in the morning, Kishi you should-…." Kishi shook his head.

"I slept two hours, I can stay up a lot longer." Jack sighed as Ashi continued to look at the stars from the cliff.

"Kishi told me that the stars weren't made by Aku…" Jack turned to Kishi who shrugged.

"That is one way to look at things." Kishi concentrated on fixing and making his armor better while inside it, he heard Jack talk about the creation of stars, he didn't listen, Jack had told him the story when he was 12.

Kishi woke up the next morning in time to follow Jack and Ashi as Kishi followed Jack to a forest of burned out trees with one left.

"This used to be a forest." Ashi looked around.

"What happened?" Kishi spoke up at this.

"Aku burned it, no doubt to show others of his power and left one tree to remind others he could kill them easily." Jack led the duo towards a city. Kishi's armor disguised him as another bounty hunter.

Jack stole a pair of clothing as both teens looked at the man.

"What? Isn't this what most teens wear?" Kishi faced palmed and shook his head as they climbed into a lift.

"Only you, old man, only you." The lift opened and Kishi resisted the urge to open fire.

"Why are we here?" Kishi watched as an alien got off a transport, his blood boiled as he listened to how the alien, a criminal, had come to Earth to escape the law…. And to slaughter more innocents.

"Aku and his evil do nothing more than step on the weak, do you believe me now?" Kishi tossed a sticky bomb, no smaller then a gnat onto the alien.

"He dies as soon as he reaches the gates of the forest." The trio left, Kishi took satisfaction in listening to the explosive go off and end the monster before he could harm any innocent. They walked to a burned-out village as Ashi spoke up.

"How do we stop him?" Jack shrugged.

"We don't, I can't injure him without my sword." Kishi and Ashi screamed at the top of their lungs.

"WHAT!?" Kishi was first to speak, his voice in a rage.

"No, we can find it and stop him, we dealt so many blows to his empire before, we can handle it now." Ashi spoke up next.

"You just told me that Aku is a monster and now you decide that you cannot handle it?" Jack was about to speak up before another voice cut them off, the dull sound of a moan.

"Someone is injured!" Jack, Ashi and Kishi searched through the rubble before they found an injured blue creature.

"Who could have done this!?" Kishi yelled out as Jack and Ashi knelt down.

"They took them…" Ashi spoke up at this.

"Who?" The creature coughed.

"They were taken… To power a megabot." Kishi turned on the scanners of his mask.

"That way." Jack ran off as did Ashi and Kishi as Kishi continued to scan the area.

"Where are they?" A door slid up and revealed a pack of similar blue aliens." Kishi and Ashi smiled before the creatures turned feral.

"Crud." The trio retreated as the pack gave chase, Kishi turned to fire before Jack pushed his arm to the side.

"Don't they can still be saved!" Kishi swung at the creatures as they swarmed him and Jack.

"Shut them down, we can handle them!" Ashi nodded and used her Kusarigama to scale the walls as Kishi forced the pack back with the sonic weapon of his weapon.

"Well, guess we can hurt them without killing them." Jack knocked them back with a pipe as the pulled at his beard and arms and legs. Kishi turned to help his teacher before his armor picked up a scream.

"Ashi!" Kishi turned back to Jack, unsure of what to do, he made up his mine and jumped up before running alone the wall.

"Sorry, sensei, I have help!"

Ashi screamed from the guard's shocks as the man seemed to get pleasure out of her pain, she was trapped in four mechanical arms, her weapon out of reach and the shocks had caused a small amount of blood to form on her face. She had endured 10 thousand volts as the guard laughed and explained why he had done all this.

"Seems one more shock and your dead, princess, I hoped you wouldn't die so easily… But then again, your life is wasted." He reached forward to shock the assassin once again before he was punched from the side and crashed into the wall.

"Another one!? You dare to-…" Kishi rammed into the guard and slammed him into the wall as a panel exploded.

"No one is hurting her while I still breath!" Ashi blushed, unsure of why as Kishi punched and slashed away at the guard.

"Fool, die like your worthless master!" Ashi watched as the guard seized Kishi by his mask and shocked him.

"Kishi!" The boy fell limp before he was tossed out of the window which shattered as he was left to fall lifeless to the ground.

"Worthless boy, just like those kids." Ashi stared at the window in shock before pure rage overcame her, she broke free of the restraints.

"How the hell?" She grabbed her chain sickle and lunged at the man.

Kishi shook his head as he groaned.

"Damn shocks." He spotted his sword and looked up, he had his helmet knocked off in the fight.

"Ashi, duck!" He changed the weapon into a rocket launcher like weapon as he leveled it at the window and fired a swarm of rockets which Ashi rolled to the side as they blew up and tossed the man back as Kishi leapt back into the room.

"Damned samurai sympathizers, why can't you just di-..." Kishi broke the man's jaw with a punch as Ashi round house kicked his helmet off before wrapping her Kusarigama around his neck as Kishi raised his sword.

"Die, you damn sadist!" Kishi stabbed his sword through the man's torso. Before the guard could even fall over, Ashi and Kishi kicked him into a panel which exploded.

"Good, damn riddance." Kishi spat out as he picked up his helmet and put it on his head.

"You were good, warriors must be willing to kill." Ashi nodded, smiling before Kishi and her walked to the window.

"Jack, we shut the factory down!" Kishi and the assassin looked around.

"Jack?" Kishi asked.

"Jack?" Ashi spoke a bit louder as they weren't able to spot him.

"SAMURAI JACK!" Both yelled as Ashi turned to Kishi.

"We have to find him." Kishi nodded.

"I can track him, follow me." Kishi jumped out of the window as the two ran towards a floating blimp.

"How will we find him in time?" Kishi looked at her.

"We will, Ash, just give us time." Ashi nearly stopped.

"Ash?" Kishi shrugged.

"Short for Ashi, it's how friends shorten each other's names…. We are friends, right?" Ashi nodded, though part of her felt annoyed at simply being referred to as a friend, she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Hang on." Kishi picked up Ashi by the foot.

"Hang on to wh-…" Kishi tossed her onto the back floor of the blimp as he flew up with rocket boots, Ashi was less the pleased.

"Any reason you couldn't have warned me?" Kishi laughed.

"I thought you could fly?" Ashi smiled a small bit and slugged her friend in the arm. Kishi smiled as he spotted 2 beetle bots with their backs to the duo, guarding the door in.

"Surprise!" The Drones turned as Kishi grasped them by the heads before crushing them and tossing their remains off the blimp as Ashi and Kishi walked into the cabin.

"We have to find him soon." Kishi nodded as Ashi put her weapon on her arm.

"We will, we just need to have faith." Kishi's armor spotted two beings in cloaks sneaking up on them as Kishi got ready for a fight.

Author notes

 **Phew, another 2000- word chapter, anyway, I wanted to explain some of Kishi's background while also having Ashi trust Kishi due to their similar backgrounds. I also wanted to show Kishi cares about Ashi by helping her deal with the guard, I didn't try to underplay Ashi killing the guard since it was a powerful scene… Anyway, I will be posting chapter 6 which of course follows episode 6. Let me know if you guys want none story, chapters that add onto Kishi and Ashi or anything. Until tomorrow or Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Old faces and New enemies

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Past and Present. Enjoy the 3700-word chapter. I don't own Samurai Jack, Adult Swim, Warner Brothers and Genndy Tartakovsky do.**

Ashi backflipped out of the way as Kishi merely shoved the figures away as they attempted to crush him.

"Alright, wise guys, who the hell-…" Kishi smiled under his mask as he figured out who the aliens were.

"Wollies!" Kishi cried as he remembered how had told them about how he saved them from the Chritchellites.

"Who?" Ashi asked as Kishi stepped back to let them explain.

"Before you ask, I am Jack's apprentice, he told me about you." The Wollies nodded before turning to ask Ashi if she was a friend or not, she said yes as they explained their tale of how Jack had helped them defeat their enslavers.

Kishi smiled, he didn't personally know the Wollies like Jack had but he was glad to see another ally, he was lost in thought about an idea on how to defeat Aku when the Wollies finished their tale.

"Have you seen him?" The Wollies shook their heads.

"Not since he aided us, but we will never forget him, we are in his debt."

"Thank you for telling me your story." Ashi said as the captain walked over.

"Miss, we are over the forest."

"Thank you, we must go to find him before it's too late." Ashi ran to the ledge as the captain of the blimp yelled at her to stop as she used her Kusarigama to zipline down. Kishi turned to the Wollies for a moment.

"I have one question…. If Jack needs your help, will you aid him?" The Wollies looked at one another.

"Yes, if he needs our help, we will aid him…. Why do you ask?" Kishi turned.

"We will need help with something soon. The Wollies nodded before Kishi leapt off the blimp.

Ashi turned to walk off before Kishi crashed through a few of the trees, his armor shielding him as he came to a stop and looked up to see Ashi laughing and giggling.

"What?" Ashi laughed before answering.

"Subtlety is dead to you, isn't it?" Kishi shrugged as he climbed out of the crater he had left.

"More or less, armor doesn't make it easy to… What am I hearing?" Kishi and Ashi looked up as a group of apes like aliens surrounded the duo. Kishi recognized the bare-chested aliens from a news report years ago, their appearance was more muscular and intimidating due to their war paint.

"Imakandi?" Kishi had thought the hunters would have returned home after their hunt for Jack.

"We heard you talking about the greatest prey we have ever hunted…. Why do you seek him?" The Imakandi held up their weapons as Kishi responded.

"We think he may be in danger, have you seen him?" The Imakandi shook their heads.

"Not since our hunt, we also have a rule about our prey, besides being allowed their freedom, the Imakandi are swore to aid that prey in its endeavors at least once, the Samurai has earned that right for giving us the greatest hunt in existence…. Pass on the message if you have seen him."

Kishi and Ashi nodded as the hunters parted enough for them to walk away into the forest.

"You know them?" Kishi shrugged.

"Jack has told me many tales from his past, the Imakandi are one of the few that crossed Aku…. And lived.

"Not all of them."

Kishi looked ahead to see a machine resembling one of Aku's former designs for warbots, Kishi could see a mechanical eyepatch over one of its destroyed sensors but the suit it wore was in perfect condition.

"Who are you?" Kishi asked as he and Ashi reached for their weapons as the machine held up its hands.

"X9, one of Aku's former assassin bots. I was given an emotion chip that caused me to wise up and see how crazy things were." Kishi recognized the bot from one of Jack's stories.

"I thought you were dead." The Bot smiled.

"No, heavily damaged but still kicking, I got Lulu back… lost an eye for it but it was worth it…. Still got a score to settle with Aku." Kishi looked around before asking a question.

"That mean your help Jack destroy Aku?" The machine twirled one of its duel pistols around.

"As long as he gives Aku the 'eye for an eye' treatment if you know what I mean, count me in. For now, I got to go, I was only helping them on my way through."

X9 cloaked himself as he vanished before Kishi or Ashi could ask another question.

"Well, seems we are going to run into a lot of people from Jack's past today." Ashi scratched her chin before turning to Kishi to ask a question.

"What did he mean by 'them?'" Kishi shrugged as the continued to walk into the forest only for Kishi and Ashi to watch as several damaged beetle drones, all missing a leg or part of their body limped past. Kishi cut one in half before stomping on the head of the other, taking pleasure in grinding the machine into dust before he heard the unmistakable sign of arrows as Ashi dove behind a tree as Kishi grabbed an arrow in mid-air and snapped the arrowhead off.

"Surrender or your partner dies." Ashi ducked further into the tree as 4 arrows slammed into it.

"We aren't enemies of Jack!" Ashi cried out as Kishi scanned the fog with his armor's scanner and was able to make out the sign of 3 aliens with bows stepped out. Kishi once again made the connection from another of Jack's tales as he held up his hands.

"I'm Jack's apprentice, she's with me, we are trying to save Jack." The archers looked at one another before speaking.

"Your allies of the Samurai?" Kishi nodded before one motioned for them to follow.

Ashi listened to the archer's tale as Kishi was looking ahead, she gasped as she saw an entire city built into the mountains ahead, she turned to see Kishi was looking more at the town then listening to the story.

"The well was filled with Aku's magic?" Kishi asked as Ashi turned, surprised that Kishi had heard the entire story.

"Yes, it tainted us and corrupted us." Kishi looked at the statue of Jack that the townspeople had constructed and turned. Ashi took a step back as the lenses of Kishi's armor glowed as did the tattoos on the arms.

"THEN HE WILL DIE SCREAMING FOR MERCY THAT HE WILL NEVER GET AS WE DRAG HIM TO HELL!" Kishi looked around as Ashi looked in shock at the normally peaceful apprentice.

"Sorry, I just hate to hear that Aku has caused more suffering…. Have you seen Jack?" The archers shook their heads.

"No, but we will aid him when he shows up, Aku must fall." Kishi nodded before backing away as Ashi thanked them and walked away.

"He will, he will."

Aku's palace

Aku sighed as he nearly shattered the phone in his hand, Scaramouche or whatever his name was didn't even finish his sentence, the overlord was tired and depressed, years of war with the Samurai had drained him of his ability to care about the evil of his minions. Still, he supposed he should at least attempt one last try to have an underling kill the Samurai.

"Deathblow, take your army and hunt down the Samurai, bring me his sword." The overlord sighed and reclined in his chair as a cyborg, clad in guns, swords and other weapons, his form scarred by battle, his cybernetics covered by fake flesh with only his face baring any resemblance to a human being bowed as he grinned a crazy grin, his robotic body resembling a cross between a terminator and General Grievous.

"Yes, lord Aku, I will take great pleasure in slaughtering every single person that gets in my way to kill that pesky little bi-…" Aku held up his hand.

"Just kill him, like I did your village you so kindly sold out." Deathblow grinned.

"As you command, master." His crazed laugher echoed through the chamber.

Ashi and Kishi continued their trek through the forest, Kishi's armor reported that it was 9:00.

"Do I hear music?" Kishi flew high into the air as he spotted bright lights.

"Wait, I know that type of music…" Kishi said as he landed on the edge of the forest as he watched Ashi walk into the rave.

"Is that? No, couldn't be, Jack hasn't seen her in years." Kishi muttered as he scanned the crowd.

"Holy crap, it is!" Kishi yelled as he spotted the DJ, Kishi did a quick search through the internet online and knew it was Octavia, the same girl Jack had saved from mind control years ago.

"Well, I'll be damned." Kishi muttered as he walked the hundreds of ravers raise their hands in a S as the elderly DJ began to sing about how Jack had protected them.

'The more people helped by Jack, the more I think we could rally a resistance.' Kishi was pulled from his thoughts as Ashi tugged him out as Kishi laughed and allowed the girl to do so before he started to join in the dance by using his armor and jet boots to dance.

Ashi laughed as they began to walk away before several of the party goers called out, she growled for a reason she didn't understand as several of the girls were busy talking to Kishi. She didn't know why but she barely resisted the urge to jump in and yell at them for flirting with Kishi.

'He belongs at my side, not theirs.' Ashi blinked as she didn't understand her anger as Kishi pulled away from the party goers.

"We need to keep going, fun as it was, we are losing time." Ashi nodded before she thought up a question.

"How do you know where Jack is again?" Kishi turned his helmeted head to face her.

"Nano trackers, I placed one on the old man in case he decided to do something like this." Kishi reached over and plucked the tracker from Ashi's neck.

"I forgot about the one from our battle a few weeks ag-…." Kishi looked over the tracker before noticing a small amount of soot.

"Ashi?" The assassin turned her head to Kishi as he looked over the tracker.

"Why is there soot on your tracker?" Ashi was silent before Kishi turned on his bio scanner and turned to Ashi before pulling off his helmet and blushing.

"Kishi?" The apprentice didn't respond for a second before screaming so loud that the birds within a mile of the area took flight.

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU WERE NAKED THIS ENTIRE TIME!? I MEAN, MY BIO SCANNER, WHICH I MADE IN ORDER TO LOOK FOR INFO ON THINGS I DON'T KNOW ABOUT MAYBE BROKEN. BUT IF IT ISN'T… HA, HA, IT TELLS ME THAT YOU WERE PUSHED INTO ASHES NAKED, THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU WOULD HAVE SOOT ON 90 PERCENT OF YOUR BODY! I MEAN, WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THIS, HMM? I ONLY CARRIED YOU THROUGH AN ENTIRE MONSTER ON MY BACK… I JUST…. JUST…. FIND IT WEIRD!" Ashi, unsure of how to answer and blushing all the same decided to be blunt.

"Me and my sisters…. Were pushed into the ashes as children…. By our mother…. Naked." Kishi blushed more as he pondered something.

"Let me try something." Kishi held out his hands and began to chant as green magic surrounded his hands and eyes, before Ashi could ask a question, Kishi poked her on the forehead before opening his eyes.

"Ok, let me see." Kishi gently grabbed Ashi's arm and pulled up, Ashi was amazed to see that rather than her skin being pulled up, the fabric of a black bodysuit was instead of its place.

"How did you…." Kishi looked at his hands as the magic faded away.

"I watched Aku use magic to turn some of my people into monsters, I only know how to do shape shifting magic before you ask." Kishi walked off and returned a few minutes later to lay on the ground and look at the stars, his mind at peace as he removed his helmet and watched Ashi lay next to him.

"Why are you being so nice?" Kishi laughed.

"Because, I know what it feels like, you feel like your past is a burden, that is as horrible as things will ever be. Ashi, I learned a while ago, we have to draw strength from our pasts, I drew mine from my armor, I carry my family on my back in a way." Ashi was silent as she gazed up at the stars.

"I am a monster…. I haven't saved anyone like he did." Kishi shook his head.

"No, you draw strength from your past, your strong and beautiful like the stars, Ashi, you have to draw strength and live for your sisters to stop the evil of your mother…. And you saved me." Ashi blushed and moved closer to Kishi as he turned, unsure of what she was doing but instinct drove the teens as their lips moved closer to each other.

Before a beetle bot slashed at them.

Before Kishi could draw his blade, Ashi had already cut the drone in half and was beating the remains into scrap with her bare fists.

'Ok, I shouldn't piss her off.' Kishi thought as an annoyed Ashi walked past him.

"Does this spell work all the time?" Kishi pondered this for a moment before responding.

"No, it only gives your current look and hair style in combat, its summoned by thought." Before Kishi could ask why, he heard a splash into the water.

"Oh, that's why." Kishi walked into the forest to upgrade his armor and get his mind off the event he had Ashi had nearly come to before it was ruined, something his mind didn't understand.

Next morning

Ashi was just finishing crafting a new outfit for herself out of vines and flowers as she let her hair down and climbed out of the pool to notice Kishi siting a respectable distance away.

The boy had his sword strapped to his back instead of his hips, the helmet sported tusk like appendages and spikes on the shoulders along with the armor being a midnight back with the same icy and electric blue lenses and artwork.

"You look…. Nice…. Almost makes me miss your assassin look…. Before you told me what it was…. Made you look like an unstoppable warrior." Kishi muttered and blushed as Ashi heard this.

"Hmm?" Kishi blushed.

"NOTHING, I SAID NOTHING, LETS GET GOING!" Kishi put on his helmet as he moved ahead of the assassin, both blushing for reasons they didn't yet understand.

Deathblow stood with 2 of his beetle bots as he searched the area filled with snow.

"Hmm, my scanners showed that Jack was here, battle certainly confirmed it." He was about to leave, nothing was here but corpses and weapons, his foot nudged one of the girls with spear, otherwise none as a Naginata.

"Nothing is here." The bounty hunter was shaken from his thoughts as the girl lunged at him with the spear.

"DIE!" Deathblow laughed and caught the girl by the throat.

"HE, HE, WHAT DO I SEE, A CORPSE IN MY HAND TO CRUSH AS I PLEASE!" The Assassin laughed.

"I must slay the Samurai!" Death blow brought the masked girl to his face.

"Samurai? I believe we can work something out…." He sensed that she was similar if not the same to the girls around him.

"Are these your sisters?" The girl shook her head.

"They are dead and worthless sisters!" Deathblow laughed.

"Let me tell you, you remind me of myself when I wanted to kill my brother, I think we will get along just fine…"

Ashi looked up to see Kishi shielding her from the rain as they walked towards a bar.

"Thanks." Ashi whispering, still blushing.

"No problem, Ash." Kishi replied, still blushing as they walked inside.

"I will ask, stay here." Kishi nodded as she walked up to the counter.

"Close the damned door, your letting out the heat!" The bartender said as Kishi cocked his head.

"I'm looking for Samurai Jack." Kishi watched as the bartender pretended to have trouble hearing.

"What the hell did you say? Speak up, leaf girl."

"I'm looking for Samurai Jack." Ashi whispered again.

"What?" Ashi growled in annoyance.

"I'M LOOKING FOR SAMURAI JACK!" Kishi finally recognized the bartender as the patrons surrounded Ashi.

"Hey, back off, she's with me!" The patrons looked at her.

"What, you her boyfriend or something?" Kishi didn't know how to respond.

"I met Samurai Jack before, he-…." Kishi cut him off.

"Oh, now I remember you, you're that guy who got his ass kicked by Jack with a bamboo stick!" The bar roared with laughed before the bartender roared.

"SHUT IT, DA SAMURAI was merely caught off guard…. But he is right, I used to be the cream of the crop…. Then Jack kicked me down a notch." Kishi tuned out the rest as he watched the robots explain how Jack was the toughest SOB to exist before a demonic entity entered.

"I am Demongo, I am here to claim the souls of the best warriors in the lands."

He looked over the bar and the door blocked his view of Kishi.

"But I see I am in the wrong place." He walked out as Kishi followed Ashi into the rain before both were stopped by a big -eyed creature.

"You two are allies of Jack, yes?" Kishi nodded and Ashi whispered a hushed yes.

"He is this way, save him." Kishi was about to speak when the creature vanished and they ran.

"Jack!" Kishi yelled as he spotted the samurai with a ghost like figure.

"Halt!" The figure slammed his blade at their feet.

"I am the Omen, you may watch but you may not interfere." Ashi looked at the demon as Jack raised his sword.

"Watch what?" 3 ghost like samurai, all wearing battle armor rose from the graves.

"Great Samurai of the past, I welcome you, we are here because this miserable fool failed, he has accepted his worthless death and seeks to regain his armor through death."

"NO, don't do it, your life isn't meaningless, you saved countless people, we saw them!" Ashi cried out as she was smacked into the tombstone as it collapsed on her.

"Silence, he must die for his sin!" He raised his sword and brought it down only to watch in shock as it was stopped.

By Kishi's sword as the boy wielded the sword one handed which sparkled with red sparks of lighting.

"YOU DARE, YOU WHO ARE WORTHLESS DUE TO YOUR SI-…" He was cut off as Kishi punched him into one of the tombs before ramming him into another.

"You not laying a damn hand on her while a still breath, demon!" The Omen roared as Kishi brought up his blade before it cut through the Omens.

"HOW!?" Kishi smiled

"I used some parts from the dagger Jack found to craft new parts for my sword, you're looking at a high frequency sonic sword!" The Omen rolled out of the way of a slash before continuing.

"He must die, the blood of all of those children are on his hands!" He turned and walked back to Jack.

"You helped so many, you restored their hope, they aren't dead!" Ashi cried out.

"Die, you are a miserable waste of life!" Kishi blocked his sword.

"You insult her past, mine and his, she and him gave me hope…" He forced the Omen back as Ashi summoned her combat look and locked her Kusarigama around the demon's throat.

"You saved me, I was nothing but you and Kishi saved me from the darkness!" The Omen lunged at her. Kishi continued his talk as if it hadn't been stopped.

"She gave me life…" He punched the Omen back as Ashi kicked him back with a side kick.

"Ashi gave me a reason to fight and Jack raised me like a son, I may not have been able to stop that slaughter but I will avenge my people and I will protect her and everyone from Aku!" The Omen knocked both of them into grave.

"NO MORE WORDS!" Kishi rose to protect Ashi at the cost of his life.

Only for Jack to stop the blade.

"Thank you for your kind words, apprentice." He slashed the Omen in half as the ghosts returned to their graves.

"Looks like you two finally bonded… And I like your hair Ashi…. And cool outfit?" Ashi smiled as Kishi helped her to her feet as her outfit and hairstyle turned into the flower outfit and she let her hair down.

"Now what?" Jack faced the teens and closed his eyes.

"Now we get my sword, we find Aku, we fight our way to him and then we cut him down, ending his reign of terror and finally stopping hi-…." He opened his eyes to see Kishi walking away with Ashi as Kishi turned and gave a mock salute.

"Teenagers." Jack smiled and ran after them.

"So, you know where his sword was?" Kishi laughed.

"My map has an area that matches the area that the old man told me about." Jack caught up to the teens.

"So, what have you two been up to all this time?" Kishi grinned under his armor.

"Looking for you, you would have been one dead samurai if we didn't find you, I mean you should be thanking us for finding you and risking our lives and saving yours and all that." Jack rolled his eyes as Ashi laughed a little.

"Yes, well, I am glad you two are finally getting alone." Kishi laughed.

"Well, we met a lot of friends that lifted out spirts." Jack laughed.

"I could call you dad if it helps." Jack groaned at the payback joke.

"Don't make me feel any older, Kishi." Kishi and Ashi laughed as the trio walked toward the location of the sword.

Authors notes

 **Phew, a nearly 4000- word chapter! Anyway, I decided to put in some characters from the show that some people may have wanted to see…. The part where Ashi mentions her 'clothing' was something I tried to handle gently and have Kishi assure her that she was strong for everything she has done. I also wanted to add some romance which had Ashi get annoyed because she couldn't kiss Kishi but she didn't know why she was annoyed. Next chapter will be up Sunday after the next Episode of Jack comes out. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **P.S: Kishi was talking about Ashi before she told him about her 'clothing' he dirty minded.**


	7. Facing the Demons of the Past

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Past and Present. Enjoy the 3000-word chapter. I don't own Samurai Jack, Adult Swim, Warner Bros and Genndy Tartakovsky do.**

"You sure you don't want to fly on the bird?" Jack asked as Kishi used the jets on his boot to fly next to the bird as Ashi looked over, Kishi had added a cloak that had black and red velvet and a massive Ying and Yang symbol on it with duel dragons, Ashi could also see a whiteish looking armor under the heavy black armor.

"What's the other armor for?" Kishi looked over as he followed Jack, Ashi and the bird down into the hole with his rocket boots.

"Your see, Ash, it's a surprise." Kishi hovered in the air as Jack and Ashi rested before hovering down, Kishi had built the rockets to be solar powered and only use the fuel in the armor when it was dark out.

"There isn't anything down here." Kishi said as he landed next to the bird, the tattoos on his armor and the lenses in his mask lighting up the cavern as Ashi and Jack searched for the sword. Kishi noticed a ram like creature on the ground and turned to Jack, the expression on the samurai's face said it all.

"It wasn't your fault, Aku corrupted them." Jack sighed.

"That isn't why I am upset, Kishi…. But thank you all the same." Kishi flew up to the top of the hole as he landed next to the hole.

"I do not believe that I lost the sword, I think the sword left me for spilling the blood of innocents." Kishi was about to speak up before Jack cut him and Ashi off.

"Before you ask, I must do this alone. Kishi, I want you to stay here with Ashi." Kishi didn't say anything but nodded as Ashi spoke up.

"We can help, we didn't come all this way to do nothing!" Jack nodded.

"I know, but I must do this on my own." Ashi sighed.

"We will wait here." Kishi began to walk to the cliff as Ashi took one last glimpse at Jack before following the apprentice to the edge of the mountain.

"Don't take it too hard, old man has always been this stubborn, Ash, it isn't your fault." Ashi nodded before both turned their heads towards a cloud of dust the size of a small mountain.

"Well, looks like it won't be boring today-…" Kishi looked up and set the scanner of his mask to its fullest to see something that made him freeze up in shock.

"Kishi, what is it?" Kishi turned to face her as the army stopped.

"Brother…." Ashi looked down at the army.

"BROTHER, ITS ME, DEATH BLOW, DON'T YOU WANT TO SAY HI!? I MEAN, ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE OUR VILLAGE WAS MURDERED BY AKU!" Kishi was about to speak up when he was cut off.

What he heard next both shattered his heart and caused something in him to snap.

"I MEAN, ALL THAT MONEY I GOT FROM SELLING OUT THE TRIBE IS NICE AND ALL BUT I DECIDED TO KILL THE LITTLE WORTHLESS BROTHER THAT SURVIVED AFTER I KILLED DEAR OLD MOM AND DAD!" Ashi looked over to see Kishi barely restraining himself from tossing himself down the mountain to kill this monster.

"ARE WE NOT STILL FAMILY, BROTHER!?" Kishi had enough as he pressed a button his belt that caused Ashi to look over as the armor changed.

The black heavy duty armor peeled back into the lower layer as the snowy white armor that Ashi had seen under the armor wrapped around Kishi, his sonic blade split into two, the second blade glowing blue like the other which glowed red. The helmet became more spiked as the blue eyes and tattoos on the armor became blood red as Ashi could see blue flames shoot out from the boots, lifting Kishi into the armor a foot off the ground.

"Kishi? Do you have a plan?" Kishi turned to her and the assassin was slightly intimidated by the red lenses as Kishi spoke, his voice electronically deeper and booming.

"Kill them all, I am going to tear that 'freak' in half." Ashi nodded before speaking again.

"Isn't he your brother?" Kishi hovered for a second as he answered.

"He stopped being my brother when he slaughtered my parents." And before Ashi could respond, Kishi was gone, dozens of the Beetle drones that Deathblow had brought to reinforce the lizard men were cut in half as Kishi slammed into them, the cybernetics in his armor enhancing his strength as he slammed into a beetle bot hard enough to toss it into a dozen more which exploded.

"FACE ME, YOU COWARD!" Ashi, jumped down and began to fight as well.

Deathblow watched as Ashi bulldozed the lizard men down the mountain, her punches and kicks sending dozens of his soldiers down the mountain as she snapped spears off and threw them at his men, broke necks and hands, tossing her opponents around like rag dolls.

"SOMEBODY KILL HER, SEND IN THE ULTRA BOTS!" Deathblow watched as Kishi slashed the bots in half effortlessly.

"Impossible, their tritium x bodies are impossible to cut through, even the Samurai's sword can't cut through it!" Kishi turned as he impaled one of the bots and split it in half, oil raining down onto the ground.

"These blades are high frequency sonic blades, their vibrating so fast they can cut through any metal…. Even the Ultrabots." Kishi snarled.

Kishi looked behind him as Ashi was covered in blood from her slaughter as Kishi turned and effortlessly cut one of the lizard men in half as he walked towards his brother. Deathblow turned as Kishi tossed the corpse to the side, the area around the brothers covered in destroyed beetle bots.

"You…." Kishi growled out as Deathblow smiled a morbid smile.

"Me, yes, I did kill them, you want to know why!? Because they always favored you, you were always special. I used to be the center of their world and then you were born, why couldn't you just die like the unwanted bastard child I know you are!?" Kishi drew both of his swords as Kishi and Deathblow circled each other, Kishi's eyes widened at the green sword on his brother's back, it was dripping in dark, corrupted magic.

"Ah yes, the sword, Aku forged it with me, told me the only way that it would work is if I killed dear old mom and pop, I did and the sword trapped their souls in it, leaving them to be tortured even in death, lovely, hmm?" Kishi growled.

"I'm going to enjoy carving your heart out through your neck for what you did…." Kishi growled out, his anger barely contained. Deathblow smiled a grin that a psychopath would wear.

"AH BROTHER, YOU DO CARE, COME GIVE ME A HUG!" Kishi lunged at the demented cyborg that had consumed what Kishi once called his brother.

Ashi wrapped her Kusarigama around the neck of one of the rat soldiers and broke his neck with it before kicking one of the soldiers into his friends, crushing all of their bones.

"So, it is true, you allied yourself with the Samurai scum and his demon apprentice." Ashi tossed the final soldier to the ground, the plain was littered with corpses and broken machines as Ashi turned and gasped.

"Akio, your alive!" Ashi was kicked into a rock formation as Kishi turned, his blade clanging off his brother's mystical sword in a way that shattered the rocks around them.

"Ashi!" Kishi bellowed as he stepped back to avoid a swing from his brother's blade.

"Pay attention, this is lovely, two families trying to destroy each other!" Deathblow laughed out like an insane machine as Kishi turned.

"I'm turning you into a washing machine, you pile of scrap metal and bones!"

Ashi picked herself up as her sister twirled her naginata.

"You will die, you backstabbing worm!" Ashi dodged a kick that shattered the rest of the rock.

"Akio, listen to me, the Samurai isn't the monster, Aku is!" She dodged a stab from her sister's spear as Ashi stared into the soulless mask that once covered her own face.

"Lies, blasphemer, now you will die for betraying Aku's order!" Ashi leapt onto a ledge and summoned her combat clothing and tied her hair back up into its single point.

"No, I won't." She twirled her Kusarigama as her sister lunged at her.

The plains and mountains shook like blows from the gods themselves as Kishi and his brother slashed at each other, their punches meeting caused small earthquakes, their swords clanging off one another sent shockwaves that could shatter bones and kill. Kishi dodged bursts of gunfire and other weaponry as his brother used every weapon in his arsenal against his sibling, including calling in reinforcements. Kishi was pushed back by his brother into a stone like wall, their blades were twisted into a blade lock against each other, both brothers trying to overpower each other.

"You care for her, don't you brother? Maybe when I kill you, me and her can get to know each other." Kishi was enraged, both by the twisted thoughts his brother had in mind and the insane laughter ringing in his ears.

"You're not laying a damned hand on her!" Kishi pushed his brother back before preforming slashes and stabs at his brother that Deathblow was unable to block. One slash cut his shoulder and sent oil spilling onto the ground, another cut his chest open, exposing wires and parts of his lungs enhanced with cyborg tech.

"UGH!" Deathblow bellowed in pair as a beetle bot hit him from behind, the blow knocking off his helmet as Deathblow brought down his corrupted blade as Kishi slashed the beetle bot in half before turning to attempt to stop the blow.

He was only partially successful.

Ashi turned as she watched as Deathblow's blade cut down Kishi's face as she traded punches with her sister before disarming her sister by catching the spear in her kusarigama and sling it out of her sister's hands along with slamming her into the rock.

Cutting his left eye and arm.

"Kishi!" She caught her sister's roundhouse and kicked back, her distraction caused her to miss judge her strength in the kick, it sent her sibling flying into the rock.

And shattered her ribs.

"Ah, I was hoping to cut your head in twooooo!" blood leaked from the cut as Kishi held his face and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Guess your dear Ashi is going to be ne-…" Before he could finish, Kishi brought up his sonic blades in a x slash.

Cutting through his brother's eyes.

Deathblow screamed with pain as oil and blood gushed from the blows, his cyber eyes now permanently destroyed.

"Your pay for this, you hear me, you will pay!" Deathblow fired a row of missiles from his back which Kishi darted away from. When the smoke cleared, his brother was gone.

"Kishi!" Ashi looked up the mountain to see a single figure rushing up the mountain, her sister had also disappeared, though the blood also told Ashi that she was badly wounded along with her shattered mask.

"Kishi?" Kishi looked at the girl with his one good eye, his right hand holding his face where the cut was, Kishi looked up at where he could see the figures running up the mountain before grabbing Ashi with his other hand and tossing her into the air as fast as he could towards the summit.

"I'll be fine." Kishi looked at the cut on his chest that his armor covered over as it repaired itself. Kishi crawled over to his helmets as he pulled the snow-white mask onto his face before turning his weapon into a sniper.

'I'll be fine.' Kishi repeated in his head, not trusting his own words.

Ashi ran to the top of the summit before stopping as a rain of arrows rained down on her to which she kicked up a rock to block them.

"Weak, both of you." Ashi turned to see her sister holding her side as another figure emerged.

"But mother, I-…" Akio was cut off as she looked down to see a dagger through her chest before she was pushed off the mountain to her death.

"Akio!" The figure turned and Ashi gasped.

It was her mother.

"You were the most perfect of us all and you tossed it away for a Samurai and his demon spawn of an apprentice." Ashi looked down at her fallen sibling.

"Do not mourn her, she was weak and she failed…. Now, I will give you one last chance to prove your allegiance to Aku's perfect order…. Kill the Samurai." Ashi looked at the bloody dagger, thought about what Kishi had told her about and scowled.

"No."

"NO!? YOU DARE TO DEFY ME, YOU MISERABLE WASTE OF LIFE?!" The High Priestess lunged at Ashi as she used a bone like horn from a cow skull and her Kusarigama to block the dagger.

"I made you, I raised you, I gave you purpose and you throw it all away before some worthless child fills your heart with love!? I raised you!" Ashi slashed her mother across the arm.

"You turned us into weapons, sent us off to war, you never cared about us, we were cannon fodder, more soldiers for you to kill Jack with, Kishi respected me and showed me how strong I had become!" The High Priestess slashed at Ashi only to be kicked backwards.

"There is no place for love, Ashi! He slaughtered your sisters and you grow a crush on the demon spawn's apprentice?"

"Kishi was right, you killed us! We were dead the minute we were born, you never cared!" Ashi dodged slashes from her mother's claw like nails before the rock collapsed on her.

"You and your siblings were tools for Aku, nothing more!" She lunged at Jack before Ashi grabbed one of the arrows and tossed it at her mother, it impaled her in the back as she fell off the mountain. Ashi collapsed as a surviving lizard man raised his sword to finish her before a bullet which shattered his head hit him.

Jack rose and looked behind him, Kishi was holding Ashi in his arm, despite the mask, Jack could see that his apprentice was blind in one eye. Kishi looked ready to destroy anything that threatened him or Ashi as his blood-soaked armor could tell as the armor's ai washed off the blood.

"Kishi, are you alright?" Kishi ignored the question and looked at Ashi who he cradled in his arms.

"Is she alright?" Kishi nodded as the girl awoke.

"Thank god you ok." Kishi said as he looked down at the girl before looking up at Jack, now wearing his old kimono, his hair up in its pin and his sword on his hip.

"Great to see you got a haircut, new clothing and your sword back." Ashi weakly joked as Kishi set her on her feet.

"Are you ok?" Ashi asked as Kishi nodded.

"Yeah…" Ashi looked at the dead soldier and then back at Kishi as he removed his helmet to check his eye. Ashi moved closer and moving on instinct locked her arms around Kishi as she kissed the apprentice, Kishi was frozen for a second before planting an arm around her and closing his eye. Kishi merely went with his emotions as the two broke apart.

"What was that?" Jack laughed.

"That was a kiss, apprentice, it is a sigh of love." Kishi looked at Ashi.

"Thank you." Ashi said as Kishi titled his head.

"For what?"

"For showing me that I am stronger for facing my past and for helping me to have a sense of purpose. I now feel like I have a reason to keep fighting for." Kishi put his helmet back on and stepped up to the assassin.

"I am not leaving your side until the day I die, Ash, we are finishing this war or dying in the process." Jack looked at the duo as Ashi turned to Jack.

"Now what?"

"Now Aku." Kishi grabbed Ashi's hand gently and intertwined their fingers as his cloak swayed in the breeze.

"We take down him, my brother and your cult or we die trying."

The trio stared off into the sunset.

Author notes

 **Kishi loses an eye, the evil of his brother is revealed, Ashi has begun to face her inner demons, Jack regains his sword and romance begins to bloom! I loved the episode last night and I was more than happy to write this…. Let me know if the violence was a little bit too hardcore, I wanted to show** **how ruthless** **Ashi and Kishi are compared to Jack and how powerful they were. Next chapter is going to be posted on Sunday. I will be adding a few non-story bonus chapters. Until next week, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Burning away the guilt

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Past and Present. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Samurai Jack, Adult Swim, Warner Bros and Genndy Tartakovsky do.**

Ashi looked over at Jack who was peacefully sleeping before looking over at Kishi, the boy had built a new cybernetic arm out of pieces that normally served as replacements for his regular armor. The trio had made camp within a forest on their way to Aku.

"Least I am not 'disarmed' anymore." The apprentice muttered under his breath as he used a screwdriver to fix his arm the way he wanted it, Kishi watched as his arm turned into a sword before checking something as shotgun barrels emerged from the wrist of the arm.

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING THIS SO LIGHTLY!" Ashi finally bellowed as Kishi turned to face her, his eye had been replaced by a cybernetic which was painted black and glowed the same electronic blue as the lenses on his Yin battle armor. Ashi felt her blood boil as the apprentice shrugged as he looked over to see if Jack was still sleeping before going back to adjusting his new arm.

"Damn thing, I really need to upgrade the parts for these…." Ashi stormed over as Kishi put down his screwdriver.

"Ashi, I lost my family, people and arm and eye, but your I gained one thing I haven't felt before…. Happiness." Ashi felt her rage leave her before catching a smirk on her new boyfriend's face.

"I will punch you if you keep smirking…." Kishi laughed.

"Sure, you will, just like the last 50 times you said it." Ashi allowed her anger to leave her and for concern to take its place.

"I do want to know why this doesn't bother you." Kishi smiled before reaching down to intertwine his fingers with hers on his organic arm. Ashi could see that Kishi wasn't a 'body builder' like he had jokingly told her but Kishi still had muscle as Ashi could see under the under suit of his armor.

"Ash, I didn't lose you is what I meant, you helped me find another reason to keep wanting to live like you did with Jack, I don't need anything… But you and Jack to be happy…. Your like family." Ashi turned away, blushing and unsure what to say but smiled non-the less. Kishi gently cupped her chin with his organic arm.

"You truly are special, Ash, don't let what your mother thought tell you otherwise." Ashi smiled as Jack woke up.

"Old man, you sleep too much." Kishi and Ashi laughed before Jack yawned.

"It's time for training…. At least in a few hours, Kishi." Kishi smiled.

"Yeah, I'll train with Ash if its fine, no offence, Sensei, but Ash and me killed an entire army on our own and she killed her own mother. I think she kind of has you on skill." Jack smiled.

"Then you get to train with her every day, apprentice." Kishi's head swiveled back and forth between his teacher and girlfriend.

"I hate you sometimes, old man." Kishi grumbled, knowing Ashi was a better fighter then him in general.

(Next Night)

Ashi looked over as Kishi was busy watching something, his eyes carried to signs of sleep deprivation. Ashi moved over as Kishi was looking something up on a hologram generated screen built into the shoulders of his arm's armor.

"Kishi? Why aren't you sleeping?" Kishi wanted to make up an excuse but the look of concern on Ashi's face was something he felt he couldn't lie to.

"I…. Have nightmares…. Horrible night mares." Ashi moved over as Kishi looked at her.

"What are they about?" Kishi yawned before speaking.

"My parents…. My people, dying from Aku and me being powerless, useless when it comes to saving them." Ashi noticed a tear on her boyfriend's face and flicked it away.

"Kishi, you were a kid, you couldn't have saved them." Kishi growled in anger before punching a tree which shattered.

"What good am I then, Ash? I can't stop Aku, only magic harms him and I don't have any…. I can't do anything to help." Ashi wrapped her arms around the boy as he looked at her.

"You helped me deal with my personal demons, you helped me stand up to my mother along with Jack's help, you showed me what love is…. Don't sell yourself short." Kishi smiled and kissed her gently before she went back to sleep as Kishi smiled before noticing a light further in the forest.

"What in the hell…." Kishi walked farther into the forest as he found a small clearing with a waterfall with a small reflecting pool like spring at the bottom as Kishi walked into the middle of the water before meditating on a small rock and closing his eyes under his helmet.

"Kishi." Kishi looked around and saw nothing.

"Was that…. Couldn't be." Kishi closed his eyes again as he tried to continue meditating before hearing the voice again.

"Kishi…" Kishi looked up in shock, there stood a floating astral projection of his father, the man sported green eyes, a small beard and similarly styled hair like his son.

"FATHER!?" Kishi didn't know whether to feel happy or shocked at the development.

"Yes, my son." Kishi welled up in joy at this development before remembering what had happened.

"I failed you." Kishi's father shook his head as he leaned down.

"No, you lived, it was I who failed…. You see, I am not the perfect father you think I am, I made my mistakes, I despised the evil that Aku opposed upon this land and started to build weapons to oppose Aku…. Your mother didn't share my belief and by the time you were born I saw the folly of vengeance…. I gave up my life as a weapons maker to care for you my son and I do not regret it at all…"

Kishi looked around before asking the question he had on his mind for 10 years.

"Why didn't Aku kill me?" Kishi's father leaned down to speak to his son more directly.

"Because of my prayers, I always prayed as I made weapons, my son, before the night of the attack I prayed…. You are more special then you realize… You will help the samurai destroy Aku." Kishi scowled under his mask.

"I don't have magic or anything that can hurt him." Kishi's father laughed.

"So, as that women you have become so enamored by was reborn, so shall you." Before Kishi could speak, the light that had surrounded the clearing engulfed Kishi. When it cleared, Kishi looked down as the back of his forearms had Japanese writing for Fire, Lightning, and ice on them.

"Remember this, my son, our blood lines run as far back as there was a warrior…. I am the past of our clan…. You are the present."

Ashi was woken up by the flash of light as she yawned and looked back at Jack, he hadn't been disturbed by the light at all. Ashi walked into the clearing.

"Kishi?" She heard laughter as she walked into the clearing and spotted Kishi kneeling in the water.

"Kishi?" Kishi looked up, Ashi gasped.

His eyes were glowing as bright as the lenses on his helmet.

"Yes, Ash?" Ashi stepped closer.

"Kishi, is that you?" Kishi walked out of the water, his armored arms glowing with red hot fire.

"Yes, it is, I guess this is what it feels like to face the past…." Kishi looked up at Ashi.

"I need some metal, I have an idea."

(Next Morning)

Jack woke up to the ground being frozen over as he leapt away before noticing Kishi.

"What's, old man?"

Kishi's helmet split in half and slid back to show his face, his armor was now a lighter shade of white, his cybernetic arm was painted in the same color, a red and black silk cloak hung off his shoulders, two retractable wings were shown under the cloak.

His swords which remained the same electronic colored, High Frequency Sonic blades but the blades now looked collapsible and a bit longer along with being newly modified, the armor was also spikier and had the dragon tattoos on the sides of the neck along with being smaller and more streamlined for speed. His helmet also looked updated with the Oni face plate now looking more fearsome along with a pair of dragons on the chest plate, the armor also looked more segmented.

The armor made Kishi look like a cross between a Shogun and an Oni.

"Kishi?" Kishi nodded as Ashi walked out, she still had her Kusarigama but she also spotted a bow and arrow carved from a tree, she also had a robe that was half black and half white covering her with 2 daggers on her waist and new boots fashioned from what appeared to be leather which were black in color.

"I made some new gear from the forest and my materials, it's amazing what you can make with spider silk, leather from a few dead lizards, metals and an entire night…. So, how do we look?" Jack was left speechless and was about to answer when Kishi spoke up.

"I upgraded the armor to suit me, I'm done with letting my past and fear of being too weak to protect my people control me…. And Ashi? I made the robe for her with her help, she said she would only wear the outfit for combat…. Plus, we had to go and find the lizards which were already dead to make the leather…. Spider was something she wanted to kill."

"Well, you both look…. Different, we should get going, we have a lot of ground to cover for lost time." Kishi nodded and allowed the mask to cover his face as Jack doused the fire and began to walk away as Kishi and Ashi followed.

"I really do wish that you didn't force us to find dead lizards instead of just going to get some that were easier." Ashi elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs as he laughed.

"Just saying, Ashi." She smiled as Kishi and her followed the samurai out of the forest Kishi spoke up.

"You do realize, my brother isn't going to stop until we stop him." Ashi spoke up as well as they continued to keep walking further and further into the forest.

"And when the cult my mother was part of finds out my mother is dead, their come after us both." Jack nodded.

"We will stop them all, we just need to continue moving…. Kishi, I suppose something major happened to you?" Kishi looked at one of his hands as a fire erupted above his palm.

"You could say that…. I saw a ghost." Jack was confused on the meaning of the word as they continued to follow Jack out of the forest.

"I am just glad to see you finally put your demons behind you." Kishi looked down at the fire.

"Not all of them, not yet at least." Jack understood the meaning as they exited the forest as Ashi smiled at the serene nature of the forest as Kishi looked up at the sky.

"This world will be a better place with Aku gone." Kishi nodded, agreeing with the response.

"Yes, but I question how many must fall before he does." Ashi intertwined their fingers as she held his hand.

"Whatever happens next, we face it as a team." Kishi looked over at Jack and laughed.

"No." Ashi blinked as she looked at her boyfriend, confused at his response.

"What?" Kishi laughed and repeated himself.

"No, we aren't a team." Jack turned as well, if he was saddened by the response, he didn't show it like Ashi did.

She lifted her head at Kishi's next sentence.

"We face it as a family." Jack smiled as did Ashi as Jack placed his hand on theirs.

"Aku ruined our pasts, but he won't ruin our futures, we can avenge the living." Jack and Ashi nodded, both smiling as Kishi smiled as well.

Author notes

 **Ok, I made this chapter because I wanted to show Kishi finally facing his guilt…. And getting magic, what? Jack and the Scotsmen have magic swords, Kishi should have a little magic. Also, I made Ashi's new look based off some art I saw on Deviant Art, let me know if you hate it and this chapter as well or not. Next chapter will be on next Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. Trapped and Hunted

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Past and Present. Enjoy the 1800-word chapter. I don't own Samurai Jack, Genndy Tartakovsky, Warner Bros, and Adult Swim do.**

"So, you know where we are headed, old man?" Kishi asked as the armored apprentice stood by Jack as they were at a food market, Kishi knew better then to buy food from the stands and smirked as Jack looked over a bunch of sushi like food from a stand.

"Is that even any good?" Ashi asked as Kishi shrugged as Jack picked one up.

"Yes, it is indeed good." Kishi watched as Jack ate the food only to have his head turn into a fish.

"Hey sensei?" Jack turned to face him and Ashi as Kishi retracted his mask to speak.

"Yes, Kishi?" Kishi smiled before speaking.

"Should we order some CHICKEN?" Jack growled in anger as Kishi rocked back and forth on his heels, his arms crossed behind his back as the apprentice simply smiled at his teacher's freak-out.

"Why does he hate chicken?" Ashi whispered as Kishi smiled and leaned over.

"He was turned into a chicken once, never got over the experience, hated chicken ever since because of it, I tease him about it from time to time." Jack finally turned around before Kishi sealed his mask back up.

"Don't bring that up, Kishi, it brings back memories I don't want to think about yet again." Kishi turned to see Jack walk towards a massive alien camel, he turned to Ashi and spoke.

"I'll wait on top of the camel, you go with Jack, my armor can keep me cool anyway." Ashi nodded as Kishi activated the jets on his armor before flying up to land on top of the massive alien like camel as he sat down on the camel and turned on the heat vision on his helmet to stare into the camel as Kishi used his elemental powers to keep himself cool by forming a layer of ice over his armor before his visor saw a group of tiger soldiers surrounding Jack and Ashi as Kishi began to think about his options.

"They can't be looking to kill Jack, can they? Kishi used his jet boots to hover down before groaning as he read the writing on their shirts.

"Die Samurai Jack, I really do hate idiots like this." Kishi groaned before flying a few feet back before crashing through the glass and sending groups of the soldiers flying as he landed and unsheathed his sonic swords before turning to Jack as he flipped the swords into a reverse grip, making a x.

"So, does it always have to be people trying to kill us?" Kishi's helmet lenses turned red as Kishi turned to Jack as he spoke.

"I'm working on a plan; do you have one yet?" Kishi turned to Ashi as both spoke up, Kishi's tone was expressed by the intimidating voice of his helmet.

"Kill them all." Kishi leapt at the tiger soldiers as they drew batons.

Jack kicked a group of the tiger like soldiers back and looked behind himself to see Kishi cutting down the soldiers ruthlessly with bursts of gunfire and sword slashes as Ashi broke necks and bones with her Kusarigama as Jack was shocked to see them both cut down their enemies with such ruthlessness as Jack merely aimed to take them down without killing them as Kishi tossed the last of his group out the window before Ashi uppercut her enemy into the ceiling and into the sky.

"Least those fools learned never to fight us again." Kishi said as he sheathed his swords, both he and Ashi were covered in blood before Kishi froze himself before heating the ice which turned into water and cleaned off his armor as he did the same to Ashi, making sure not to burn her by accident as Kishi turned to Jack who looked around the camel in shock.

"This is how things are for me and Ashi, Jack, you don't take lives, we do, it's how we are." Kishi leapt off the camel and into the sand as Ashi used her weapon to swing down, leaving Jack to stand in place in shock before he regained his senses and jumped into the sand to follow the couple as Kishi looked at his robotic arm as two plates on Kishi's armored shoulders slide open to launch 2 small drones which flew off at sonic speeds and kicked up dust in their wake.

"I'm not coming with you." Jack turned to speak as Kishi walked past him into the desert.

"Why and what are those?" Kishi turned to face him.

"Their trackers, I want to find my brother." Jack leapt in front of his apprentice as Kishi looked Jack in the eye.

"I am not coming with you, it is your destiny to defeat Aku, I need to stop my brother, if he survives then he will just rebuild everything Aku has done to this planet." Ashi cleared her throat as she spoke up as well.

"I have to agree but on another problem, the cult my mother belonged to, it worships Aky and it's the size of a small army, if they aren't wiped out then their just escapes to cause even more trouble upon the world and I will not let that happen." Jack looked at both teens as Kishi turned to Ashi.

"My brother will head to your cult, he needs more soldiers and if your cult is as strong as you say he will want their power for Aku's army." Jack was about to respond to the two teens when the sand picked up, Kishi's helmet kept the sand out of his face but Ashi had to shield her face with her hands as Jack decided to speak up as he shielded his face.

"We need to find shelter." Kishi and Ashi nodded.

(five minutes later)

Ashi brushed the sand out of her eyes as Jack and Kishi walked up behind her.

"I see something." Kishi followed Jack and Ashi into what appeared to be a massive building, Kishi's armor confirmed it to be a prison rather than a building.

"This was a ship; my armor is still patching into it to find out what the ship was for in the first place." Kishi looked around as the night vison on his helmet turned on, bathing the room in a red glow as Kishi turned on the wings under the cape on his armor, lifting him into the air before Ashi easily vault up to his level.

"I don't know about you, Jack, but this shelter feels more like a prison to me." Jack was about to answer when a leech like creature landed on Ashi and bit her, leaving a green bite.

"Ashi!" Kishi and Jack cut the creature to ribbons as Kishi crushed the remains under his boot and burned it as Jack sucked out the poison.

"You ok, Ash?" Kishi asked as he helped her to his feet.

"Yes, thank you."

(Forest, just outside Temple of Aku.)

Deathblow growled as he walked through the forest, his eyes had been slightly repaired so he could see but his injuries and self-repair function had mutated his body further.

"You will die for trespassing on sacred ground!" Deathblow turned to see that 2 of the cultists he had been seeking were behind him.

"No, I won't." He held up his blade which was engulfed in the same magic Aku had.

"We will talk."

(Prison ship)

Kishi, along with Jack and Ashi heard the creature and decided to run to the door.

"Where is it!?" Kishi asked as the ran to the location of the door only to realize that the door had vanished.

"It's gone, what do we do?" Ashi asked as Jack tried to think up a plan.

"Well, I suppose we try to find a gap in the armor of the ship, it should be ea-…" Kishi was cut off as a giant tail with a stinger on it wrapped around him and lifted him into the air.

"Kishi!" Jack and Ashi cried as the armored apprentice looked down at them.

"Don't worry about me try to find a way ou-…" He was cut off as the monster dragged him further into the ship.

"Damn it!" Ashi cried, slamming her fist into the metal hard enough to dent it.

"Sometimes I wonder how my apprentice stays on your good side." Jack said as he and Ashi tried to figure out where to go next and how to save Kishi.

(Abandoned prison ship)

"Let me go! Oh, you better not be part of what I think your part of!" Kishi cried out as he hacked at the tail with his swords before he was flung into an abandoned room and looked up.

"Oh, you are not serious!" Kishi said as a massive scorpion like monster with traits of some of the deadliest insects leapt down from the ceiling.

"I hate bugs!" Kishi cried out.

Author notes

 **Ok, this episode is being broken into 2 parts so I can think up more ideas and the story will be going off the episodes after this chapter, meaning the last few episodes and chapters will be way different then they are in the show. Next chapter will be on Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. Bug Brawl

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Past and Present. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Samurai Jack, Genndy Tartakovsky, Warner Bros do.**

Kishi fired away at the scorpion like monster as he dodged its tail and claws before he slashed its claws in half with his blades only to gasp as they grew back.

"I really, really, hate bugs, I hope Jack and Ashi are having a better time than I am!" Kishi yelled as he dodged another tail strike with his armor's wings as he leapt away.

(Prison ship, armory)

"I wish Kishi were here to explain to me how this weapon works!" Jack said as he continued to press buttons on the small, disk like weapon as Ashi looked at laser rifle as she tried to figure out how the weapon worked.

"Jack, do you think Kishi would know how this works?" Ashi asked as she tried to aim the weapon as both heard the sound of metal hitting flesh as they looked up.

"Yes, and I believe he is closer then we think at the moment." Jack turned down the hallway as Ashi continued to try and figure out the laser rifle while grabbing a sword staff and shield as she followed the samurai down the hallway.

(Upper Prison levels)

Kishi slammed the scorpion into the ground before trying to freeze it as the massive monster shot a stream of acid at him while he tried to dodge it as it dissolved the wall behind him.

"Ok, this isn't funny anymore!" Kishi yelled as he slashed away at the creature's skin only to find his swords bouncing off it easily as Kishi backpedaled as the scorpion tried to stab its stinger through Kishi's heart as Kishi stopped and took cover behind a massive rocky structure.

"Ok, its shell is nearly unbreakable and it can kill me with its tail in one hit even with my armor, how do I even hurt this thing!?" Kishi nearly screamed as the beast poked its massive head over the rock as Kishi slashed at it in desperation only to be shocked when the creature roared and stumbled back as Kishi could see its eyes had been cut by the swords as black liquid poured from its wounds.

"Oh, now I see how I hurt it…." Kishi grinned under his helmet as he lunged at the massive monster with his swords as it shallowed him, the scorpion let out a loud belch before doubling over as 2 swords stabbed through its stomach as Kishi cut the beast in half from the inside out.

'There, I am never doing that again. Now then, where is Jack and Ash?' Kishi thought as he wiped the blood of the creature off him as he began to search for his teacher and girlfriend.

(Lower levels)

Ashi sliced at the monster with her sword staff as it lunged at her, tearing off part of her outfit.

"Ashi!" Jack cried out as Ashi turned and cut part of the leech like monster off only for more of the creatures to land on her, Ashi went to swipe at it before it was blown in half as Kishi skated down the hall, his jet boots helping him nearly fly down the hallway as he froze the leech monster before shooting it and scattering it.

"I kill a giant scorpion and you guys are busy dealing with this black lagoon reject?" Kishi didn't look directly at Ashi, Jack could see the apprentice was being a gentleman about what had happened to Ashi.

"Ashi, here, you need to protect yourself from the monster or it will eat your skin." Kishi lied as he tossed her the robe he had helped her make back in the forest as Kishi didn't even look behind him until she had the dress on.

"I'm going to kill that thing…. Jack, why are you holding a mega shock, distagration x-7?" Kishi asked, noticing the small disk weapon in Jack's hands.

"A what?" Kishi was about to answer when the creature reformed and attacked them as Kishi held it back with a burst of fire.

"Use it, I'll keep it busy!" Kishi said as he fired on it as Jack tried to get it to work as Ashi sliced up the leeches scurrying towards them.

"Ok, time for one of Jack's signature moves…." Kishi said as he tried to slice the leeches apart with his swords.

"CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!" Kishi yelled, skating backwards and firing as he went before skidding to a stop next to Jack as the samurai scowled at his apprentice.

"How is that one of my moves?" Kishi laughed before looking at the massive leach monster.

"Because you got defeated by the Daughters of Aku and you would have died without my help…. NOW WHY AREN'T YOU USING THE MEGA SHOCKER!?" Jack's ears hurt from the yelling as Kishi swiped the machine from him.

"Here, you activate it like this, sensei!" Kishi elbowed the machine before tossing it behind him as the device electrocuted the beast before it blew up in a massive number of chunks.

"Ugh, I just painted this armor…." Kishi groaned as he used his elemental powers to heat the armor so it burned the blood off him.

"Well…. That was…. Interesting, no?" Jack asked as Kishi helped clean the blood off Ashi with his elemental powers.

"No, it was just weird." Kishi raised his cybernetic arm before shooting the wall with a rocket which blew a hole in it as Kishi used the jets in his armor to fly to the desert ground.

"Well, at least it's over with, right Ash-…" He was cut off as Ashi flipped down to land next to Kishi as the couple began to walk into the desert. Jack was about to join them when he heard noises as other aliens, which Jack assumed was inmates, began to surround him. Jack reached for his sword only to realize it had been knocked off his waist into the desert by the force of Kishi's explosion.

"KISHI!" Kishi turned to give a two-finger salute to his sensei.

"You have this, old man, me and Ashi are going to go find a place to set up camp!"

Author notes

 **Ok, this chapter is short because I had no real ideas for this episode, I found it…. meh when it came out, it wasn't bad but I didn't like how they had to pile on romance and romance every few minutes, so I put in action instead…. I promise next chapter will be 2000 words, I just wanted to get this episode over with because I didn't have any ideas for it, so I'm sorry. Next chapter will be Friday. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	11. Hunt for Jack

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Past and Present. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Samurai Jack, Genndy Tartakovsky, Adult Swim and Warner Bros do.**

Kishi cracked his neck as he looked around the desert, he was tired as Ashi could tell by the lenses of his helmet half closed to show his exhaustion as Kishi sat in the sand.

"I am starting to wonder if we are ever going to find Aku, we have been at this ship for nearly a day and it doesn't seem like we are going to be going anywhere for a while." Kishi looked over to see that Ashi was still wearing the black and white robe he had helped make for her in case she needed something to wear into battle.

"Doesn't seem like a bad idea now that the leech monster tried to eat you, now does it, Ash?" Kishi teased as he saw Jack walk over.

"Finally done with getting bug guts off you, old man?" Kishi asked as Jack sat down as well.

"Yes, you should be lucky your armor self-cleans, apprentice." Kishi shrugged.

"It helps, I still wonder about my brother and the Cult of Aku, they haven't shown up since we went to get your sword, it bothers me." Jack nodded before Ashi spoke up as well.

"The longer we don't handle the problem, the bigger it will get." Ashi pointed out as she turned her head to jack.

"You never did talk about your childhood, Kishi told me all about his." Kishi turned his head towards Jack before clearing his throat.

"Why don't I tell her? You need to rest anyway, you can't fight Aku without sleep, old man." Jack was about to object before he looked up to the sky to see that it was nearly evening anyways.

"I suppose you have a point, good night." Kishi didn't know if Jack was truly sleeping or not but he swung his armored head towards Ashi anyways.

"Jack told me about how Aku destroyed everything Jack cared about, his home, his family, anything Jack cared about was destroyed and stripped away from Jack… Just like he did to me." Ashi nodded as Kishi yawned.

"I think we should get some sleep as well, it won't help to be tired if we bump into Aku out in this blasted wasteland at all…. Besides, I am really going to need some sleep to put that whole incident with the scorpion monster behind me." Before Ashi could respond, Kishi was already sleeping on the ground as the apprentice's lenses dimmed as Ashi herself allowed herself to pass out as she tried to think of how tomorrow would be before sleeping.

Kishi awoke to Ashi growling in anger as he looked over at where Ashi was to see her annoyed before noticing Jack was missing.

"Where did the old man go, he left, didn't he?" Ashi scowled at Kishi as he climbed to his feet.

"Relax, I can find out where he went, old man never was good at keeping his tracks hidden as he got older." Kishi said as he scanned the ground with his helmet and pointed at a certain direction.

"He went that way, he left a few hours ago if my armor is correct." Ashi nodded and was gone in a few minutes before Kishi sighed and cracked his knuckles.

"Always have to run off, old man…. Ashi is going to kill him for abandoning us." Kishi sighed as he activated his jet boots and used them to skate off into the desert after Ashi, both unaware they were being followed in the first place.

(Five minutes later)

"Ashi, will you wait up?" Kishi said as he finally caught up to his girlfriend as he skated next to her as they continued to search for Jack.

"I can't believe he just…. Just…. Just ran off without telling us at all where he was going or what he was going to do, it annoys me so much!" Kishi was glad he wasn't the cause of the girl's rage as they headed deeper into the desert.

"I think he's this way, the scanner is showing… Whoa." Kishi said as he allowed the jet boots to cut out and gently skid him to a stop as Kishi and Ashi looked at a massive junkyard of massive robots about the size of skyscrapers.

"Either Jack was busy this morning or we are way over our heads with dealing with whatever this thing is that did that." Ashi slid down the hill as Kishi watched her before sighing and sliding down after her as Ashi climbed up one of the robotic bodies as Kishi flew up the body and landed on the top of it.

"I don't think even Jack could destroy this many robots or more importantly robots of this size." Kishi looked down and saw a broken pillar like object in the middle of the scrap yard.

"What the…" Kishi said as Ashi was already leaping from machine to machine as Kishi slowly followed her, taking time to look around the junkyard as he leapt from machine head to machine head.

"This doesn't make any logical sense at all." Kishi muttered under his breath as he flew down and landed on the ground as Ashi did the same.

"Old man!" Kishi shouted as Ashi spotted Jack as he turned around.

"Kishi, Ashi?" Kishi and Ashi crossed their arms, Jack could see neither was amused by his actions in the morning.

"Good teachers don't bail on their students and friends." Kishi sneered under his breath as Ashi crossed her arms as well.

"And you never said anything about what you planned to do, all that trust and friendship and you abandon us as soon as we can't do anything?" Jack was about to speak when a massive black monster appeared.

"Aku!" Kishi and Jack yelled as Ashi stared on in shock.

"Aku…" Aku rose to his full height and spoke.

"Samurai Jack, it is time to die!"

Author notes

 **Ok, this chapter is shore because next chapter will be nothing but fighting, also, there will be 2 final chapters, the next one and then the ending. I left a poll on my profile for you guys to vote on how the story should end, either vote or tell me in the reviews. Next chapter will be on Friday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	12. Shadow of Family

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Past and Present. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Samurai Jack, Warner Bros, Adult Swim and Genndy Tartakovsky do.**

Kishi stared down Aku, he had waited years for his revenge…. But Kishi knew it was Jack's responsibility to defeat the murderous demon and save the world.

It didn't, however, mean Kishi couldn't at least distract the demon. Kishi went to transform his blades into their rifle form when he was knocked back.

"Fool! Did you really think I wasn't expecting Jack to have backup?" Aku laughed as Kishi stared down his brother, his sword and armor looking like a demented version of Aku as Ashi saw dozens of her former comrades surround Jack and Kishi.

"Master, I brought reinforcements as you ordered." Death Blow's words were ignored as Aku and Scaramouche turned their attention back to Jack and Ashi.

"You die today, brother, I'm really sick and tired of all these 'family reunions…'" Kishi hissed as he wiped the dust off his armor.

Kishi stood up and before the Cultists around him could respond, he ripped through them with slashes and bursts of gunfire as Kishi and his brother tossed themselves at each other like wild animals. Kishi stared over as Scaramouche's head exploded and Kishi could only guess it was due to Aku seeing Jack wasn't powerless, he also saw Ashi easily slaughtering the rest of the cultists as she broke necks, snapped wrists and cut through the rest of her former comrades with ease.

"Pay attention, brother, your little girlfriend is going to die by our lord's or my hands!" Death Blow as kicked to the side by Kishi as he flew up to land on a higher robot as the assassin growled and leapt up as Kishi smiled.

"C'mon brother, this is going to be our final fight." Kishi and Death Blow exchanged sword slashes as Kishi kicked his brother back as his brother's slashes at him as Kishi ducked a sword swipe and Kishi caught the sword slash with his own as Kishi got into his brother's face.

"This is what you wanted? To be Aku's lapdog? That heartless monster slaughters our people and you help him just for a few laughs and because I was born?!" Kishi all but hissed as his brother stabbed at him with the magic blade only for Kishi to turn and elbow his brother.

"You don't know the whole story, brother, I did it for a lot more than money…. But Aku did pay handsomely for the knowledge of our people, brother." Kishi kicked his brother so hard the armored blow sent his sibling smashing through the destroyed machine the two brothers were fighting on as Kishi cracked his neck and looked down.

"ASHI!?" He couldn't quite hear all of it but from what Kishi was seeing was Ashi fighting Jack before his brother tried to sneak attack him as Kishi leapt down and then back up at his brother and kicked him in the face before Death Blow recovered and tackled him as the two brothers smashed through the machine there were fighting on and tumbled to the ground besides the machine as Kishi wiped off his arms as Kishi growled.

"This ends now!" Death Blow said, his demonic sword pointed at his brother as Kishi charged and morphed his swords into a shotgun before firing it at his brother who backpedaled as the shots hit him in his shoulder and dented the shoulder plate as Kishi twirled his sword.

"Give it up, this fight is over, I don't have time for fight scum like you, brother." Death Blow growled and fired his gun before Kishi grabbed his arm and slashed the weapon in half before elbowing his brother and then grabbed him and tossed him into the robot.

Kishi flew up to his previous spot before his brother fired a bolt of lightning at him as Kishi narrowly dodged it and then used the momentum to send a torrent of fire down on his brother, his sibling barely dodged the torrent of fire aimed at him. as Kishi landed on the robot he had landed on before as his brother started to climb back up.

"Give it up, your nothing but aa cybernetic pieces of gar…" He was cut off when he spotted a flaming being fighting Jack, Kishi didn't need to be a genius to know who the being fighting Jack was as Kishi fell to his knees.

"Ash…. It was all a lie…."

Kishi tried not to cry as tears streamed down his cheeks inside his helmet as the apprentice fell to his knees, hurt emotionally as Jack had once been. His sibling took this as an. opening and charged as Kishi turned and punched his blade, shattering it as his brother watched in horror as the shards melted upon contact as Kishi brought both of his swords up through his brother's chest.

"You're done, brother…. You and him…" Kishi opened his mask as his brother gasped out a last sentence.

"At least…. The last of our family…. Will be a hero…. Like our uncle." Kishi was confused, he had never heard of their uncle and he grasped his brother around the neck before hauling him to his feet.

"What Uncle?" Death Blow pointed to Jack as Kishi dropped his brother which bounced and landed in a pile of junk. Kishi saw Jack dropping his sword which Aku was quick to pick up before turning to Kishi and firing his eye beams which Kishi barely dodged before landing in a pile of garbage as he could hear the demon laugh and haul his prisoner and daughter away as Kishi climbed to his feet. Kishi looked at the battle ground before seeing someone move in the dust.

'Well, I know what Aku will want to do with Jack, it will be best to gather all his allies before rescuing him…. Starting with the one Aku thought he personally killed.'

Author notes

 **Ok, like I said short chapter but big reveal, Kishi is a descendent of Jack! Anyway, I looked through the votes for the ending and the Ashi lives and Kishi kills Aku and writes a book based on Jack won the poll. I don't plan to mess up the ending like some people thought the show did. The next and final chapter will be in 3 or four weeks so I don't mess it up. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
